ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Friendly Pasta Girl/Transcript
Transcript Meeting Blythe.AVI (Disney logo) (Pixar Animation Studios logo) (The movie starts in a galaxy and we see a planet called Creepypasta Earth, where humans never existed and only Creepypastas lived) Blythe.AVI (narration): This is Creepypasta Earth, home of the Creepypastas, the scary-looking persons where humans are scared of. But since humans never exists, the Creepypasta can be scared of other Pastas. (Screen goes to Blythe.AVI's old house where her mother are is holding a young Blythe.AVI, aged 4, it is bed time for her) Blythe.AVI's mom: Sweetie, it's bed time. I'll carry you to bed, ok? Young Blythe.AVI: Ok, mommy. Blythe.AVI's Mother: *puts her in bed* Good night. Young Blythe.AVI: Mommy, I wanna be just like you when i grow up. Blythe.AVI's Mom: Blythe.AVI, it would be really cool if you get your own Scary Scream like me, but you gotta be at least a teenager on age 13 or up to get it. Young Blythe.AVI: Oh... Well, when I become a teen, I gonna get my own Scary Scream. Blythe.AVI's mom: Good, and the only place to get your own Scary Scream is at PastaCity. That's the place I went to get the Scary Scream. Young Blythe.AVI: Wow... I will not only go there so I can get my Scary Scream, but I also wanna move there too. Blythe.AVI's Mom: Wait.. All by yourself? Young Blythe.AVI: Yup. Blythe.AVI's Mom: Hm... We'll think about that. Good night, girl. Young Blythe.AVI: Night, mom. Then, her mom left her room and she thinks about her scary scream. Young Blythe.AVI: (thinking) Will I ever get my Scary scream? Then, she slept and the screen fades to the sunny sky with the text fading in and says: 10 years later. Blythe.AVI, now 14, is packing her stuff because she is moving. Blythe.AVI's father: Blythe.AVI, time to go! Blythe.AVI: Ok, dad! Blythe.AVI (narration): This is how my story began, and by the way, my name is Blythe.AVI. Blythe.AVI then ruses to her parents car and they drove. PastaCity Then, we go to the train station where she is bidding her parents farewell. Blythe.AVI's mom: Bye, sweetie. We'll miss you! Good luck getting your Scary scream. BTW, if you need anything, call me. Blythe.AVI: Ok, mom, but just in case. Blythe.AVI's mom: *smilies* Then, the train comes and opens up. Blythe.AVI: Gotta go, mom and dad. Bye! Blythe.AVI's dad: Before you leave, I need to give you something. *gives Blythe.AVI her own phone)* This is your own phone. Blythe.AVI: Thanks, dad. *hugs and kisses her father and she does the same thing with her mom, then se goes to the train* Bye! Blythe.AVi's parents: Bye, sweetie! Then, the train leaves the place, leaving the parents smiling. The screen goes to the train running through the land. (Text: Disney presents) (Text: A Pixar Animation Studios film) And, when we finally see PastaCity, the logo for the film fades in. (Logo: The Friendly Pasta Girl) and it fades. Meeting the Roommates Getting the Scary Scream Blythe.AVI Fails Lost The Rake Stumbling Across Sonic.EXE Meeting Red and Brooke.AVI Chasing and Saving Smile Dog The Rush/Stuck in Riddance Cave Red's Sacrifice Reuniting with Smile Dog Sonic.EXE Rises Rescuing Smile Dog A Good Ending Credits Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Transcripts Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas